micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Premier Division Official Theme Songs
These are theme songs used to cheer their team, especially when the final siren is counted. List of songs God Save the Gun (Albia Commodores) Background: Sung to the tune of "Come Join the Band" By Stanford, it was written in 1984 following the first promotion of the Commodores to the league. :God Save the Gun, :And give a cheer for ACC! :Fight for with vim, :Up to withstand the victory! :March down in field, :Because we're going to win today, :So raise that gun :Up to the sun :While Albia's team is marching to the fray. Down the Field (Acum Sera) Background: Sung to the tune of Down the Field by Ohio. :Down the Field for Acum Sera, :Every flag unfurled :Lend it's voice around the country :And the world wide world, (You Beauty!), :Kick the ball up into the net, :Never let the other teams set, :Hail, Hail, the gang's still here, :So let's the old Premiership now. For thee, My Lads (Blue City) Background: :For thee, My lads of old Blue City :We are superior, :On through to send the foe all damage :And we'll steal every championship by clavage :Pile the score, arm by arm :We will prevail :We will not fail, :Because for thee, My lads of old Blue City, :We are superior! Himno Cavite (Cavite) Background: Officialized in 1954 :Desde la tierra filipina :En rumbo hacia Venezuela, :Ahi llegaron a Rilciada :Once hijos sin varicela. :Su honor era el deporte :Y alcanzar la victoria :Recordando aquellos tiempos :Que nos dieron euforia. :Cavite, Cavite :El que dice hoy mañana lo repide :Cavite, Cavite :En la memoria del Oriente tu existes :Sin fama y sin lucha :Naciste sin distinción :Pero con ansias tu llegaste :A el confin de tradición :Siempre Cavite, Siempre Cavite, :El gran Cavite es campeón. :No tuvieron ninguna gana :De vencerle al Cavite :Ni en orbitas de gracia, :Ni en victorias de confite. :Su equipo de gran oro, :Siempre arranca a los rivales :Cada vez que con sus goles :Banderas flamean tales. While not official, Cavite supporters sung this song, which originated from the 20's, between the 30's and the 60's, whenever the team scores a goal. It's chorus goes like this: :El Cavite! El Cavite! :Siempre va a disponer, :En su juego poner, :El Cavite! El Cavite! :Lo sensato que el da por vencer. :Vica! Dios lo Permitio (Club de Ejercicios) Backgound: Adopted in 1962. :Desde los tiempos sagrados :En la tierra disufana :Los lagrimios se unieron :Para hacerse soberana :Juntos se aclamaron :Campeones de la Nacional :Y siempre guardaron el ejemplo en Jesús :Porque así Dios lo permitió. :Acaso no pueden ser mas mejores, :Triunfos de victoria, luchadores? :Marchad hoy, que la victoria nos espera, :Y consegremos juntos la nueva Buena Nueva. :Avante la marcha marcial :Su nombre lo indica :Ejercitandose fuerte :Nadie lo testifica :Siempre seamos socios :De nuestro grande club :Y que la tierra manche sus senos hasta el fin :Porque así Dios lo permitió. Himno del Ybarra (Coronel Ybarra) Background: Sung to the tune of the Stein song :Nuestra Patria amada :Nos pide que luchemos :Y nos asociemos :A nuestro gran futbol :Y nuestros antecesores :Ni la infiel calvicie :Ni la desperdicie :Nos trate de separar :Coronel, Coronel, aqui estamos hoy en tu frente :Coronel, Coronel, Luchando sin el destemor :Coronel, Coronel, Que llevas el azul y rojo :Coronel, Coronel, Te aclama la afición Old Crotia Is Our Master Shield (Crotia) Background: Sung to the tune of the Silver Arrow. :Old Crotia is our Master Shield :That we carry in our hearts, :We'll go on field and never yield :And no, not torn apart. :Hear all the people shouting out :"Crotia's winning today!" :And thy loyal destiny, oh Crotia, :We shall endlessly obey. How the Golden Boys Win (Golden's) Background: Song made in 1938 :How the Golden Boys Win this Game? :Put them up to the field, and say, :How the Golden Boys win the Cup, :They strangle their foes and beat them 'up, up, up, :For we are the men of the Goldens crew :Always in fact for the Red, Yellow and Blue, :We are the best, every night, every test, :We'll almost suffer the beast of the crest :And we are the men who will win the League :And once we win we shout with prestige, :High! Low! High! Low! Go, Golden's, High, Ho! :For they'll show How the Golden Boys Win. Himno del Club Guarao (Guarao) Background: Made in 1948. :Mientras los españoles reclamaron su oro :Por ingleses que decian que es vuestro tesoro :Nació un club que se origino de la senda del mal :Su fuerza era bien soportable :Y su ruta es facil, insuperable, :En el futbol, basquetbol o cualquier otro deporte sale igual. :Y hoy estamos aqui para cantarte, :Desvio aquel que no nos deje alabarte. :Tu hogar está :A la orilla del mar :Del gran Guarao, :Todos llegan humildes :Al gran estadio :Del Desplomao, :La historia será nuestra :Frente a su inmortal diestra :Que cualquier siniestro :Caiga de peso :Por su tradición. :Patria amada, usted nunca ha visto la victoria :Del invicto Club, Guarao el poderoso, :Que con sus ruedores, siempre gloriosos, :Cantan otra vez como victoria: :Tu fundación :Fue por causa :De nuestra resistencia; :Tu porvenir :Siempre está :A nuestra diligencia. :En el deporte tu eres hencido, :Tantas victorias has conseguido, :Que sea redimido :El club mas altivo :Por nombre de Dios. :Que sea redimido :El club mas altivo :Por nombre de Dios. :Viva el Guarao! Hurra! Hurra! :Viva el Guarao! The Bells of Guassaire (Guassaire) Background: Sung to the tune of The Bells of St. Mary. :The Bells of Guassaire, :Hear how the sound. :It never refounds, :To the foes of Guassaire. :The Bells of Guassaire, :Shall always be gifted, :But never be drifted :By Rilchidia fair! Win, Corps (Marines) Background: To the tune of Cheer Boys. :There has been a big deal in the farm town of Richmond. :Whose boys have navigated the rivers with spirit all so fair, :Glory for the honor, every team has been torn apart by it, :March on, Corps, for there's a foe strangling in the square. :Win, Corps, win, Corps :Your honor for Marines declare :Fight, Corps, fight Corps :And win the Premiership fair :Let's all be true :To those guys who're bond from the sea :And may Triton's game shiver us the same :For our hour of victory. :No one has ever beaten the great team of the Marines, :Petrol, Watts, Lordwick and Matts, all suffered in blood. :Nor even the most glorious men have ever punished their honor, :That's why the Marine team goes ever to the nearest hut. Watts Club Song (Old Watts) Background: Team song made in 1928. :All Hail! To the team that does nothing but their best, :All Hail! To dear old Watts. :All Hail! For not even Minerva can stand his test, :Everywhere the Wattsians trot. :We climb to win the great premiership, :You're the greatest club Rilchide has seen, :All Hail! Watts Fair, Salute, Salute, :Bow down to the Purple and Green. There is also an official cheer, called the "Trinity" :E-Yi-Yi-Yi! Trinity, Trinity! :E-Yi-Yi-Yi, Trinity, Hoorah! :Hullabaloo, Hulaballee :Cringa Cree, Acky Sop, :Don Welt, Don Welt, Shire Up, :En Garde! En Garde! En Garde! En Garde! :Hut! Hut! :Old Watts! Willy Down (Pardee's Willy) Background: Sung to the tune of the California Drinking song. It has been popularized since the 1940's. :Willy Down, Willy Down, :The tears send back the cry, :Our motto's do or die, :Willy Down, oh Willy Down, :We'll win this game and then we'll bin those guys, whose guys :After we'll won this game :We'll shout it with a sooze :That we're proud to be Willies :By the bottom of our shoes :So hike, tra la, hike, tra la, hike, hike, hike, hike, hike, hike, :Well done, guys, well done, :We've beat them up, beat them up :Out to their toes :Well done guys, well done, :Now we'll eat 'em up, eat 'em up :As the story goes. Himno Atlético Universitario (PUC) Background: Adopted in 1959 to celebrate it's first triumph in the league. It has been popularized when a man named Daniel Espugla sung the song at the Estadio Juan Rhodes de la Prestigiosa Universidad de Chibares, along with 16,000 people, on 2004 before the final. :Universidad, :Universidad. :Sobre el cesped la mejor lección, :Jugar y ganar. :Las victorias son de la afición, :Universidad. :Universidad, :Universidad. :Mi querida camiseta azul :Tu escudo es mi honor, :Tus colores siempre llevaré :En el corazón. :Coro: :Los libros abiertos, :Coraje y sudor, :Las aulas y el campus, :Valor y lealtad, :Son signos de abrazo, :Universidad. Marcha de U.N.F.C. (Unidad Nacional) Background: Adopted in 1928, it is the first club yet in the Premier Division to adopt an official anthem. :Con prudencia veterana, :A la lid prestemos ya, :En su rosa soberana :De dudosa libertad. :Once aves, diligentes, :Vuelan como corozal, :Que disipa a sus frentes :La rivalte infernal. :El saludo del Alcalde :Te lo manda el Chaperon, :Y el sabio Presidente :Simboliza la emoción. :Sus colores Rojo y Negro :Son la sangre que nos dio, :El warao de fiel acero, :El ardor del blanco orión. :Por su madre, hoy preclara :Nuestros players sin cordad, :Su divisa lo aclara: :"Armaréis la gran verdad" :Si el respeto de la divisa :Se rubora en ovación, :No existe el fiel futuro :Por el Team y la Nación. :Llevemos su camiseta :En la Liga del Honor :Y su gracia elevemos :Nada importa su ardor. :Y alcemos la bandera, :Como alegre pedestal, :Que saluda a su diestra :La Unidad Nacional! University Wogs Song (University) Background: Composed by Wadlon Harricks and Written by Sophie Almond in 1938, with the final part being sung in 1956, after the final. :University Football Club :This song is to you :We are sons :Of the studies fair :And whatever we may do :We may fight together :In any kind of weather :To show that our spirits flee :To victorious feasts :And greater leasts :For the U.F.C. :One, seven, nine, the boys are fine, :Everyone make some noise and clime, :Six, two, three, sow my knee, :Three cheers for the University. :Hip Hip - Rah! :Hip Hip - Rah! :Hip Hip - Rah! Rah! :The boys are marching, marching to the cup :The boys are marching and never giving up :And so we'll drink further :With the liquor Souther :Because the University Boys are - we got the power :Because the University Boys are - Straight out the depths of :Our greedy dirtbag dell. In the Heart of the Isle (Watts) Background: Written in 1979, 8 years after the club's foundation, it is considered one of the most creative theme songs in the League yet. :In the Heart of the Isle :Around every thousand miles :There's a team that needs sway, :Through the end of the files, :Every fan must smile, :As the Roter bleeds away :For we are the greatest power :That we've had for hours :And victory is near, :And we'll fight, fight, fight, :With the plight and the might, :In the heart of the Isle :Around thousand miles :In the City of Watts so dear. See also * Premier Division * League 1 Theme songs